Illuminators
| }} The ' ''' are a charitable religious order of Demacia working to help the sick and the poor. Their members, military or other, are known as the Radiant. Lore The Illuminators have been secretly recruiting people with magical abilities and helping them conceal their abilities from the public. became a volunteer in the ranks of the Illuminators, aiding people in need, even prisoners such as before his escape. The Illuminators, beside the soldiers of the also fight against the undead forces of the . Many Radiant members lose their lives protecting the realms from the Harrowing. Champions of the Illuminators Other Related Champions * is brother. * was frequently visited by before his escape. Government Members Trivia * skin represents what would have become if she became the Queen of Demacia and magic was accepted in the Kingdom. ** The Illuminator Crest is also the same as Elementalist one. Media Music= ;Related Music League of Legends Music Demacia Rising| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Reintroducing Demacia dev diary - League of Legends Lux Binding Light League Animation Workshop| Sylas The Unshackled Champion Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= 01DE042-full.png|Luxanna Crownguard "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01DE042T2-full.png|Luxanna Crownguard "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 01DE031-full.png|Dawnspeakers "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01DE015-full.png|Radiant Guardian "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01DE023-full.png|Mageseeker Investigator "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration Demacia Visions of Demacia 01.jpg|Demacia "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 1 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Visions of Demacia 02.jpg|Demacia "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 2 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Visions of Demacia 03.jpg|Demacia "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 3 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Visions of Demacia 04.jpg|Demacia "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 4 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Visions of Demacia 05.jpg|Demacia "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 5 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Galio A Hero Wakes.png|Galio "A Hero Wakes" Illustration Galio Lux Flesh and Stone 01.png|Galio and Lux "Flesh and Stone" Illustration 1 Galio Lux Flesh and Stone 02.jpg|Galio and Lux "Flesh and Stone" Illustration 2 (by Riot Employed Artist Yuka Soemy) Garen The Soldier and the Hag.png|Garen "The Soldier and the Hag" Illustration Garen Lux For Demacia.png|Garen and Lux "For Demacia" Illustration Lux Comic 1 Cover 1.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 1 Cover 1 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 1 Cover 2.png|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 1 Cover 2 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 2 Cover 1.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 2 Cover 1 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 2 Cover 2.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 2 Cover 2 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 3 Cover 1.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 3 Cover 1 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 3 Cover 2.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 3 Cover 2 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 4 Cover 1.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 4 Cover 1 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 4 Cover 2.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 4 Cover 2 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 5 Cover 1.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 5 Cover 1 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 5 Cover 2.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 5 Cover 2 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Last Light.png|Lux "Last Light" Illustration See Also *Binding Light *Flesh and Stone *For Demacia *Last Light *Lux Comic Category:Factions Category:Demacia Category:Lux